Ninja Dancers
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: Who are they? How can they do the things that they do? How can they move so swiftly,quietly and gracefully? Shikahina,Nejiten,Narusaku and more...
1. Chapter 1

It was the ending of the chunin exams and there were three matches left some people were already out.

Now the next match was going to begin between **Hinata ****Hyuuga**** vs. Neji** **Hyuuga**. Hinata smirks at the opponent she was about to face. She thought _this is_ _my time to show what I am made of once and for all_.

Hinata went down to the arena for her match between Neji to begin. Neji was already down waiting for the match to begin.

Neji had then said to Hinata "Hinata-sama let me give you some advice forfeit this match because you can't win you are fail-. Neji was cut off by Naruto "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HINATA YOU ARE NOT A FAILTURE!" he yells at Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto I know I am not a failure I know I was never a failure to begin with" said Hinata calmly with confidence in her voice. "Now you have all been under a genjustu" said hinata then she released the genjustu by saying "Kai".

There was then a poof of smoke and as the smoke cleared you could see hinata in a total different outfit as of the one she had on before.

Hinata had on her ninja sandals, a navy blue Greek fisherman cap, a same dark blue pants but with a black short sleeved t-shirt with the shirt saying "Ninja DANCER #1".

Everyone but Sakura and tenten gasped at what they were seeing. Naruto then said to Sakura "Where is your headband Sakura?"

"Huh" said Sakura as she was looking around for her headband. Hinata throws her hat to Sakura for her to catch.

Sakura sees her headband in Hinata's hat and thinks _Hina and her magic tricks_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura sees her headband in Hinata's hat and thinks_ _Hina and her magic tricks_.

(NOW BACK TO THE MATCH!)

Then neji says "this improvement but you will never beat me because you are weak and a failure Hinata-sama".

"That's what you think Neji" says Hinata as she nodded to Sakura and Tenten.

Sakura and Tenten back up slowly and quietly making sure they were unseen to the people that didn't need to know what they were doing.

They both back up to a wall they were leaning on and tapped their feet on the wall.

Once they did they did that they slide their feet into making it into a circle and all of sudden music started playing.

Damn, I want my baby back  
It's so cold without her  
Cold without her  
She's gone  
Now I'm alone, no one to hold on  
Cause she was the only one  
And I know I was dead wrong  
But if you you you  
If you you you  
See her soon  
Ask her will she forgive me

If you ever see her  
If you ever meet her  
If you ever get a chance to sit down and talk to her  
Then tell her it's so cold  
It's so cold, it's so cold  
Here without her  
And tell her I miss her  
Tell her I need her  
Tell her I want her  
I really want her to come back home, back to keep me warm  
Tell her I'm sorry, I'm really sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
Please forgive me  
and come back home, keep me safe and warm

Now my baby's really gone  
I don't know if she's coming home  
My love's up, I fucked up  
I know  
Tell me what to do to get her back  
Back where her heart belongs, been gone from me too long

So if you u, seen my boo o o  
Please can you you you  
Can you tell her for me

If you ever see her  
If you ever meet her  
If you ever get a chance to sit down and talk to her  
Let her know it's so cold  
It's so cold, it's so cold  
Here without her  
And tell her I miss her  
Tell her I need her  
Tell her I want her  
I really want her to come back home, back to keep me warm  
Tell her I'm sorry, I'm really sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
Please forgive me  
And come back home, keep me safe and warm

If you ever see her  
If you ever meet her  
If you ever get a chance to sit down and talk to her  
Let her know it's so cold  
It's so cold, it's so cold  
Without her

Hinata then said "Are you ready Neji ni san" in a calm voice.

(the proctor said" you may begin"). Then Neji said "BYAUGUAN!" and charges at Hinata.

Hinata was just blocking him very swiftly and gracefully as if she was ballerina.

Hinata punches Neji in the gut and jumps in the air by going a simple back flip. As she was she was in the air she created about 20 shadow clones.

All of sudden the shadow clones and Hinata froze in mild air.

Hinata says "Release" then all the shadow clones was shattered into ice diamonds falling throughout the arena to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata says "Release" then all the shadow clones was shattered into ice diamonds falling throughout the arena to the ground.

As the ice diamonds was falling throughout the arena Neji was trying to find Hinata. In all 4 different angles there was a shadow clone of Hinata.

The people that was watching the match you could feel the tension and the creepy silence throughout the match.

Then all the ice diamonds stopped falling and moving towards to where Neji was. The ice diamonds were surrounding Neji by his feet.

As the ice diamonds dissolved Neji felt something grab him by his ankles. The ice diamonds that had dissolved the water had made itself into a rope around Neji ankles holding him tight.

Then the water rope that was around Neji's ankles transformed into Hinata's hand.

Hinata then threw Neji's whole body into the wall. In the process of knocking Neji out the proctor says

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga" everyone then cheered for her. Hinata went back to upstairs with the rest of her teammates.

Everybody was asking her all types of questions.

"If anyone of you tells Neji of what happened here today you are dead you got that" said Hinata in a demon like voice. Everyone gulped but nodded at her.

"But Hinata how will you keep your secret from Neji about this new improved Hinata when he saw you became like this" said Ino motioning towards Hinata's outfit and changes.

"Well I will put up the same genjustu that I had before that had changed my looks to what you all saw before and erase Neji's memories of the fight" said Hinata.

"Ok we will begin the next match" said the proctor. Then the sign says **Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Time On Ninja Dancers:**_ _"Ok we will begin the next match" said the proctor. Then the sign says __**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**_

…

Sakura and Ino went down to the arena. Sakura says "Release" and she was now wearing pink pants, a pink shirt saying "Ninja Dancer #2", sandals and her headband on her forehead, the proctor said "Begin".

So you just like Hinata then are you huh Sakura I just how many are there are of you guys are there" said Ino.

"You might be able to find out if you stay awake long enough to see it" said Sakura. "Now lets begin to fight to see who actually is the head of our class huh Ino" said Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head to Hinata and Tenten.

They both nod back to her and step back and tap the wall twice and make a circle with their feet. Head Of My Class starts to play throughout the arena.

_Now lets get down on the floor  
Im runnin through all the girlys hair like a comb  
They always wanna role with a fella after shows  
Snap a cameraphone hold on let me pose CHEESE!  
That im getting swagged out with it  
This top dog dont chase no kiddin  
Only brag cant nobody stop me from pulling up in a masarati at my junior prom_

(Chorus)  
O,O, im the head of my class,hey  
o,o, i no you heard what i said,hey,  
o,o,im the head of my class,ya  
head of my class ya,  
head of my class hey,  
o,o,i dont need a hallpass,hey  
o,o,ima hit the gas,hey  
o,o,im the head of my class,hey  
head of my class,hey  
head of my class

Now Scooter Smiff went up the hill  
he rolled back down with an interscope deal  
just got my check now bout to hit the mall  
put my shades on,let me show you how to ball  
catch me at a spot,they all go nuts  
they say im cocky im like SO WHAT!  
my chain all rocky,its iced on up  
im made like a rocky,  
im bout them bucks

(chorus)

(Chris Brown)  
Ya boy 19 driving something european  
from head to toe in stacked,im rockin D & G,or even my ben's through  
or anytime i breeze through  
any hallway gettin Scooter out the classroom  
teacher looking fine i think i might holla  
Scooter gettin straight A's when i hit her with them dollers  
chimmichoes or them prada they come in all sets  
ima be the techers pet when she see whats on my neck like...

O,O,im the head of my class  
(chorus)

Cruising down the street in my go-kart  
pull to the side,stop at the park  
hopped off the whip to get the scoop on this fly younger thing that was lookin cute  
i shot my game at her and what do you know  
my moms hit the phone i got to go  
so i gave her the eye so she knew the buisness  
before i rolled off she gave me them digits

(chorus)

Sakura then throws her headband at Tenten to catch. Sakura says to Ino "Come at me with all you got".

**Sorry that I haven't updated sooner I have been busy with exams and school things but I will update soon you just have to wait and see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time On Ninja Dancers**: _Sakura then throws her headband at Tenten to catch. Sakura says to Ino "Come at me with all you got"._

Ino comes charging at Sakura tries to punch her in the jaw but her target was off course. Then Sakura makes three clones and charges at Ino.

Ino uses her mind justu technique on Sakura. Within Sakura 's mind she couldn't help but feel an invasion of her own privacy with Ino in mind trying to defeat her within her mind. Then she heard Naruto starting to yell at Sakura.

"SAKURA YOU HAVE WORKED HARD TO MAKE IT AS FAR AS YOOU ARE NOW SO YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!" yelled Naruto. **Inner Sakura**: Naruto that's just what needed Naruto I have got to pull through this and defeat Ino-pig! Cha!

Then Sakura was getting out of Ino's mind justu. As Sakura got out of the mind justu both Sakura and Ino charged at each other at the same time.

_Looks like its going to be a_ _double knockout with this battle here folks_ thought Kakashi.

Just as Sakura and Ino were both about to collide with each other Sakura became a puff of smoke. Then Ino looked around looking for Sakura. As Ino turned around and Sakura was right behind her.

Just as Ino punched her again Sakura became a puff of smoke again. _Now where the hell is_ _that girl_ thought Ino as she looked around the whole arena for Sakura. As Ino was just about to look on the around to see if Sakura hid within the ground she felt a powerful to the head and she blacked out. Sakura went up in the air as Ino was looking for her.

As soon as Ino averted her eyes to the ground Sakura had kicked upside the head successfully knocking Ino out.

The proctor then said "Winner Sakura Haruno!" Sakura went back to the where everyone was at. "Wow! That was amazing Sakura" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto" said Sakura as she was getting her headband from Tenten. "Alright Now for the last and finally match!" said the proctor. The sign then said **Temari vs.** **Tenten**.

**A/N: Sorry guys for such a late update but I promise I will not give up on this story!**


	6. Anti-bullying

So guys I'm going to ranting about something that happened to my friend and then I will go on to what happened to me. Starting now : I am so mad right now my friend had been bullied and her boyfriend didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and watched as she got bullied. He didn't even defend her as she was getting bullied.

He even had the fuckin galls to break up with her because she was getting bullied saying it was all to much that was the most retarded shit I have ever heard in my life.

When my friend went to the social worker at my school to tell them what had happened she said that they couldn't do anything about it and sent her back to class crying!

I want to go and tell the school what had happened but I wasn't there when it happened I was in class. I also would need evidence to tell what happened or they won't believe me.

Now my friends on Monday that were there are going to tell the dean and tell them what had happened.

What also got me so mad is that the social worker said they couldn't do anything and yet they have this new anti-bullying law .

Now on to me : I had this girl in my class that was bi and she dressed like a guy the reason I knew she was a girl cause of her name.

She always kept teasing me and also trying to call nicknames and everything. I'm not bi and she kept doing it. And the people around knew it was making uncomfortable didn't do anything.

So for almost 3 months when she kept teasing me I had finally snapped.

I cursed her out telling her to stop fucking touching me. I finally got my sit moved away from her.

I couldn't stop laughing after class because I never talked in that class and when I finally did everyone except the people that knew how I really acted was so shocked. It made my day knowing that I cursed her out but now people my class knew I had a voice.

I wanted to tell you all this because bullying hurts a lot of people. You have to do something now before it gets out of control and goes to far. Don't be a bystander but a person that is heroic.


End file.
